religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Peter Benoit
thumb|250px|Benoit op 49-jarige leeftijd door [[Jan van Beers Jr.]] Petrus (Peter) Leonardus Leopoldus Benoit (Harelbeke, 17 augustus 1834 - Antwerpen, 8 maart 1901) was een Vlaams componist en muziekpedagoog. Levensloop Benoit studeerde vanaf 1851 aan het Koninklijk Conservatorium in Brussel bij François-Joseph Fétis. In de vakken harmonieleer en compositie haalde hij het diploma in 1854 met een 1e prijs. Eveneens een 1e prijs kreeg hij in de befaamde wedstrijd Prix de Rome voor zijn cantate Le Meurtre d'Abel. In het jaar 1858 was hij in Duitsland, waar hij Keulen, Bonn, Leipzig, Dresden, Berlijn en München bezocht. In 1861 werd hij dirigent van het door Jacques Offenbach geleide Théâtre des Bouffes Parisiens. In 1867 werd hij directeur van de Vlaamse muziekschool, die in 1898 tot Koninklijk Vlaams Muziekconservatorium in Antwerpen opgewaardeerd werd. Hij overleed te Antwerpen in 1901. De muziekschool in zijn geboortedorp Harelbeke werd naar hem genoemd. Tot zijn leerlingen behoorden Lodewijk Mortelmans, Edward Keurvels, Emile Wambach en Jan Blockx. De laatstgenoemde was zijn opvolger als directeur van het conservatorium. Van Benoit, zoals van meer bekende Belgen in de 19e eeuw, is vaak gezegd en geschreven dat hij vrijmetselaar was, maar een bewijs daarvan is nooit geleverd. Onderzoekers noemen het verhaal zeer twijfelachtig. Werk In navolging van Wagner creëerde Peter Benoit een muziekkunst die de eigen Vlaamse volksaard ten volle uitdrukte. Om zijn ideeën tegen het Belgische muziekestablishment te verdedigen, schreef Benoit als een van de eersten binnen de Europese beweging van het muzieknationalisme doorwrochte essays en polemieken. Het gebruik van de moedertaal in de muziekopvoeding beschouwde hij als essentieel. En omdat hij ervan overtuigd was dat de volksaard het zuiverst geconserveerd blijft in het volkslied, wilde hij zijn nieuwe Vlaamse muziek daarop baseren. Hij pleitte onder andere voor een vernederlandsing van het muziekonderwijs, voor religieuze muziek in de volkstaal, voor een Vlaamse opera en een Vlaams festival, voor Vlaams muziektheater in kleine steden en voor culturele samenwerking met Nederland. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1858 Danse des spectres, voor orkest * 1859 Le Roi des aulnes * 1864 Concert voor fluit en orkest symfonisch gedicht, opus 43a * 1866 Concert voor piano en orkest symfonisch gedicht, opus 43b * 1879 Humoristische jubelgroet, voor orkest Werken voor harmonie- en fanfareorkest * 1856 Ouverture Fantastique * Derde Fantasie * Lied der Vlamingen * Rubensmars * Van Rijkswijkmars Missen en gewijde muziek * 1858 Ave Maria * 18?? Kleine Mis * 1859 "Twee en dertig Latijnsche gezangen" (motetten). * 1871 Ave Maria, Huldigingsmars. Geestelijke muziek voor de concertzaal * Tetralogie (1859-1863), bestaande uit: ** 1859 Kerstmis ** 1860 Messe solennelle ** 1862 Te Deum ** 1863 Requiem * 1871 Drama Christi * 1871 Onze Vader Oratoria * 1857 Abels moord. Gedicht van Clemens Wytsman. * 1865 Prometheus. Gedicht van Emanuel Hiel. * 1865 Lucifer. Gedicht van Emanuel Hiel. * 1868 De Schelde. Tekst van Emanuel Hiel. * 1873 De Oorlog. Gedicht van Jan Van Beers. * 1889 De Rijn. Gedicht van Julius De Geyter. Cantates * 1857 Le Meurtre d'Abel * 1874 De Vlaamsche Leeuw. Gedicht van Edmont Van Herendael. * 1874 Feestmarsch (toneelcantate). Gedicht van Emanuel Hiel. Voor de eerste steenlegging van de Nederlandse Schouwburg te Antwerpen. * 1875 De Leie. Gedicht van Adolf Verriest. * 1877 Vlaanderens kunstroem (Rubenscantate). Gedicht van Julius De Geyter. * 1878 De Wereld in! (kindercantate). Woorden van Julius De Geyter. * 1880 Hucbald. Gedicht van Julius De Geyter. * 1880 Breidel-marsch. Woorden van Karel Victor Hippoliet de Quéker. * 1880 Triomfmarsch (De Genius des Vaderlands). Woorden van Julius De Geyter. * 1880 De muze der geschiedenis. Woorden van Julius De Geyter. * 1882 Hymnus aan de Schoonheid. Gedicht van Emanuel Hiel. * 1884 Kinderhulde aan een Dichter (Van Rijswijck-cantate). Woorden van Julius De Geyter. * 1885 Feestzang (Hymnus aan de Vooruitgang). Woorden van Jan Van Beers. * 1885 Domine salvum fac regem en Brabançonne. * 1886 Treur- en triomfzang, (Conscience-cantate). Gedicht van Victor Alexis de la Montagne. * 1887 Stichting van het Gemeentehuis te Schaarbeek. Symphonisch gedicht. Gedicht van Emanuel Hiel. * 1888 Heilgroet aan den Hoogachtbaren Heer Polydoor De Keyser, Lord-Major van Londen, in zijn vaderstad Dendermonde. Tekst van Emanuel Hiel. * 1888 Welkom der Stad Brussel aan den Hoogachtbaren Heer Polydoor De Keyser, Lord-Major van Londen, op 9 oktober 1888. Gedicht van Emanuel Hiel. * 1893 Goedheil. Woorden van Dr. Constant Jacob Hansen. * 1897 Volkshulde aan een Dichter (Ledeganck-cantate). Gedicht van Jan Bouchery. Muziektheater Opera's Ander muziektheater * 1871 't Leven is Liefde. Gedicht van Johan Alfried De Laet. * 1879 Joncvrouw Kathelijne, dramatisch romantisch toneel. Gedicht Julius De Geyter. * 1886 Juicht met ons (Buls cantate), volkstoneel in één bedrijf. Gedicht van Emanuel Hiel. * 1897 Sterftoneel van Van Blek, lyrisch gesproken voor klein orkest. Tekst Frans Gittens. Werken voor koren a cappella * 1864 Mozes op den Sinaï. Nederlandse vertaling van Worp, naar Alphonse de Lamartine. Dubbel mannenkoor. * 1877 Antwerpen. Gedicht van Frans de Cort. Drievoudig mannenkoor. * 1879 Het Dietsche Bloed. Gedicht van Dr. Constant Jacob Hansen. Gemengd koor. * 1886 De Maaiers. Gedicht van Napoleon Destanberg. Dubbel en drievoudig mannenkoor. * 18?? Aan de Goede Negen. Mannenkoor. * 18?? Welkom. Gedicht van Virginie Loveling. Voor Soprano-, alto- en basstemmen. Vocale muziek * 1855 La Guirlande lyrique * 1870 De Liefde in het leven * 1872 Liefdedrama Kamermuziek * 1858 Quatuor * Opgewekt, voor hobo solo Werken voor piano * 1864 Contes et Ballades * 1866 Sonate Publicaties * De Vlaamse Muziekschool van Antwerpen, 1873. * Verhandeling over de nationale toonkunde, 1873. * Vlaamsche Brieven, 1885. * Algemeen leerplan van het Koninklijk Vlaamsch Conservatorium, 1900. Bibliografie Over Peter Benoit Boeken * H. Melis: Peter Benoit. Eenige woorden over zijn leven, zijne werken en zijne school, Antwerpen, 1892. * H. Baccaert: Peter Benoit, een kampioen der nationale gedachte, Antwerpen, 1919. * Flor Van der Mueren: Benoit, man van zijn volk. Davidsfonds, Leuven, 1935. * Charles van den Borren: Peter Benoit. Nederlandsche Boekhandel, Antwerpen, 1943 * August Louis Marcel Corbet: Peter Benoit, leven, werk en beteekenis. Standaard, Antwerpen, 1943. 535 p. * August Louis Marcel Corbet (redactie): Geschriften van Peter Benoit. Nederlandsche Boekhandel, Antwerpen, 1942. 167 p. * Marc van Berglede: Peter Benoit, 1834-1901. Opdebeck, Antwerpen, 1951. 32 S. * Paul Douliez: Peter Benoit. Gottmer, Haarlem / Antwerpen, 1954, 2e druk 1959. * Gerard Edward Karel Schmook: Peter Benoit. Ontwikkeling, Antwerpen, 1960. 71 p. * August Louis Marcel Corbet, Bert Janssens, Lies Huylebroeck: Het televisieprogramma Peter Benoit. BRT, Brussel, 1963. 32 p. * André M. Pols: Het leven van Peter Benoit, Arbeiderspers, Brussel / Amsterdam, 1965. 46 p. * Floris Jan van der Mueren: Peter Benoit in het huidig perspectief. Halewijnstichting, Antwerpen, 1968. 186 p. * M. Vanderlinden: Opstellen van en over Peter Benoit in Vlaamse kulturele tijdschriften van 1867 tot 1914. Kritische studie van de gedachteninhoud der muzikale Vlaamse Beweging, Louvain-la-Neuve, U.C.L., onuitgegeven licentiaatsverhandeling (sectie Germaanse filologie), 1970. * Willem Pelemans: De Vlaamse muziek en Peter Benoit. Hoste, Brussel, 1971. 108 p. * Ger Schmook: Peter Benoits onrust. Hertoetst aan oud beproefd en nieuw onder de hand gekomen materiaal, 1980. Metropolis, Antwerpen, 1983. * Marc Somers, Luc Leytens: Peter Benoit, 1834-1901. Groot zij alleen wie verrukt en bezielt! Kredietbank, Brussel, 1984. 53 p. * Hendrik Willaert: Peter Benoit, de Levenswekker. Brussel, BRT, 1984. ISBN 90-70447-16-9 * Jan Dewilde: Me Voici à Paris: Parijse brieven (1859-1863) van Peter Benoit, Antwerpen, 2001 Artikelen * A. Thys: Pierre-Léopold-Léonard Benoit, in: Les Sociétés Chorales en Belgique, Gent, 1861. pp. 252-253 * M. Kufferath: Peter Benoit, in : Revue de Belgique, okt. 1897, p. 176-183 * Julius Sabbe: Ons Vlaamsch Staats-conservatorium en Peter Benoit, in : Tijdschrift van het Willemsfonds, II, eerste deel, 6, juni 1897, p. 321-337. * Julius Sabbe: Peter Benoit. In memoriam, in : Tijdschrift van het Willemsfonds, jg. VI, eerste deel, 6, april 1901, p. 321-339 * Julius Sabbe: Peter Benoit. De Vlaming, in : Tijdschrift van het Willemsfonds, jg. VI, tweede deel, 7, mei 1901, p. 5-29. * Julius Sabbe: Peter Benoit. Zijn leven, zijne werken, zijne betekenis, Gent, Willemsfonds, 1934, 118 p. * J. Bouchery, et al.: De Vlaamsche Kunstbode, april 1901, Peter Benoitnummer. * M. Sabbe: Benoit en Hiel, in : Verslagen en Mededeelingen van de Koninklijke Vlaamsche Academie, 1934, p. 749-756. * C.E. Ameye: Herinneringen aan Peter Benoit, in : De Vlaamse Gids, XXXV, 1951, p. 137-149. * C.E. Ameye: Peter Benoit te Harelbeke, in : De Vlaamse Gids, XXXV, 1951, p. 605-608. * August Louis Marcel Corbet: Peter Benoit als Conservatoriumsdirecteur. Revue Belge de musicologie. 5 (1951), p. 61-68. * August Louis Marcel Corbet: Brieven van Peter Benoit, in : Nieuw Vlaams Tijdschrift, V, 1951, p. 528-543. * August Louis Marcel Corbet: Het oeuvre van Peter Benoit in de tijd beschouwd, in : Band, X, 1951, p. 363-368. * August Louis Marcel Corbet: Muzikale analyse van Charlotte Corday. Peter Benoitfonds, Antwerpen, 1961. 22 p. * August Louis Marcel Corbet: Peter Benoit, Eugeen Van Oye en het liefdesdrama aan zee, in : De Vlaamse Gids, XLV, 1961, p. 644-648. * August Louis Marcel Corbet: Lucifer; oratorium in drie delen. Algemene beschouwingen en muzikale analyse. Kultuurraad voor Vlaanderen, Antwerpen, 1962. 32 p. * August Louis Marcel Corbet: Petrus Leonardus Leopoldus Benoit, in: Nationaal Biografie Woordenboek * J.J. Ghyssaert: Muzikale bedrijvigheid in de St. Salvatorskerk te Harelbeke, tot en met Peter Benoit. Revue Belge de musicologie. 5 (1951), p. 75-89. * Jan Dewilde: De familie Benoit en het muziekleven in Harelbeke tijdens de 19e eeuw, in: Tal van oude muziekboekkens, Harelbeke, 2003. p. 35 Enkele algemene naslagwerken * Jan Dewilde: Nationalistische muziek in Vlaanderen, in : Louis Peter Grijp: Een muziekgeschiedenis der Nederlanden, Amsterdam / Utrecht / Kapellen, Meertens Instituut / Koninklijke Vereniging voor Nederlandse Muziekgeschiedenis, Amsterdam University Press-Salomé, Uitgeverij Pelckmans, 2001, p. 455-460 + CD-rom., ISBN 978-90-5356-903-0 * Francis Pieters: Ook zij schreven voor blaasorkest, Wormerveer, Molenaars muziekcentrale, 1996. 310 p., ISBN 90-70628-35-X * Jozef Robijns, Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziekencyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-90-228-4930-9 * Karel De Schrijver: Bibliografie der Belgische toonkunstenaars sedert 1800, Leuven: Vlaamse drukkerij, 1958, 152 p. * Victor van Hemel: Voorname belgische toonkunstenaars uit de 18de, 19de en 20ste eeuw, Antwerpen: Cupido-Uitgave, 1958, 84 p. * Jacques Stehman: Histoire de la musique en Belgique, Ministere de la Defense Nationale, 1950 * L.E. Jooris: Memorial usuel des musiciens et dilettanti, Bruxelles: Imprimerie A. et C. Denis Preres, 1911 * François-Joseph Fétis: Biographie Universelle des Musiciens et bibliographie générale de la musique, Paris: Firmin-Didot et Cie., 1881-89, 8 vols. Supplement et complement. 2 vols. ISBN 2-84575-049-8; heruitgave 2006, Adamat Media Corporation, ISBN 0-543-98534-2 * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music: composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * Adolph Goldberg, Karl Ventzke: Komponisten, in: Porträts und Biographien hervorragender Flöten-Virtuosen, -Dilettanten und -Komponisten, Reprint d. Ausg. Berlin 1906, Celle: Moeck Verlag, 1987, 124 p. ISBN 978-3-87549-028-2 * Gérard Pinsart: Ces musiciens qui ont fait la musique. Autographes et manuscrits musicaux du 16e au 20e siècle, catalogue d'exposition, (Musée Royal de Mariemont du 26 octobre 1985 au 31 mars 1986) , Morlanwelz, Musée Royal de Mariemont, 1985-86, 251 p. * Marie-Thérèse Buyssens: Van Private Muziekschool tot Koninklijk Vlaams Muziekconservatorium, Antwerpen: Koninklijk Vlaams Muziekconservatorium, Brussel: Grafische dienst van het ministerie van nationale opvoeding en Nederlandse cultuur, 1981, 106 p. * Charles Leirens: Belgian music, New York: Belgian Government Information Center, 1963 Benoit, Peter Categorie:Belgisch muziekpedagoog Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 19e eeuw Categorie:Persoon binnen de Vlaamse Beweging Categorie:Vlaams componist ca:Peter Benoit de:Peter Benoit en:Peter Benoit eo:Peter Benoit fr:Peter Benoit pl:Peter Benoit vls:Peter Benoit zh:彼得·伯努瓦